hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 11: Robotics
Plot: Adventures in mines lead to a Exhi!e clone, which is destroyed. However, Evil Hucast also makes two clones of Jordan Trivia: Originally, Evil Hucast was an unnamed Hucast that I didn't plan on keeping. However, he still exists, being a fairly ineffectual villain. At the point of the writing, "Evil Hucast" wasn't intended to be his name, but the arrows don't lie. =Transcript:= Page 1 panel 1 (P1-1) :Jordan: Hi-ho, Hi-ho. It's off to work we go. :Josh: It's not that kind of mine! :Exhi!e: I like high ho's, like Charlie. :Charlie: Stop saying that! Editor's note: Charlie is NOT a whore! P1-2 :Tong! P1-3 :Exhi!e: Its been reinforced, for your pleasure! :Charlie: Owwieee.... P1-4 :Josh: Here comes the enemies. P1-5 :Josh: Die, gilchic! P1-6 :Josh: Sorry, Exhi!e. You look like a robot. :Exhi!e: (Evil Glare) ---- P2-1 :Jordan: Gizonde! P2-2 :Jordan: Oops, RUN! P2-3 :Jordan: Run Charlie! :Charlie: ...What? I was gloating that I killed this. P2-4 :Charlie: Aaahh!! P2-5 :Charlie: Where's Exhi!e? :Jordan: Anti. :Josh: He went off by himself this way after I shot him. P2-6 :Jordan: He'd better be okay! :Josh: It wasn't on purpose... ---- P3-1 :Jordan: Ouch! P3-2 :Josh: What? :Jordan: That robot pinched me and flew away. P3-3 :Josh & Jordan: It's Exhi!e. P3-4 :Exhi!e: I'm Exhi!e. :Fake Exhi!e: IM EXHI!E. :Josh: Which one's the real one? ::Jordan: One's just a security android. :Charlie: Meeting time! P3-5 :Josh: How can we find out the real one? :Jordan: Ask them out names. :Charlie: No, they could check the hunter's guild database. P3-6 :Charlie: I have a fool proof plan! :Jordan: Nick Proof? :Josh: No plan's that good. : Charlie explains her plan (and Jordan simplifies it). ---- P4-1 :Charlie: Ready to catch him? :Josh & Jordan: Ready! P4-2 :Charlie: Hey androids, I know what you like. You like... :Exhi!e: What? :Fake Exhi!e: WHAT? P4-3 :Charlie: THESE! P4-4 :Charlie: Bye. :Exhi!e: ...must get... :Fake Exhi!e: DATA OVERLOAD P4-5 :Charlie: Get Exhi!e, he survived! :Jordan: Hide Charlie! HIDE! :Exhi!e: LET ME GO! :Josh: Hey, the other android's head exploded. (hee hee) ---- P5-1 :Charlie: That's the robot that pinched Jordan. P5-2 :Nick: DNA, haha... P5-3 :Evil Hucast: Igor.. I mean Nick, Go back to your post. :Nick: Yes, master. :<- Evil Hucast P5-4 :Evil Hucast: Now I will clone two Jordans. P5-5 :Nick: Master, the Exhi!e clone has exploded. :Evil Hucast: Nooo... He was supposed to be unbeatable! P5-6 :Evil Hucast: No! The DNA is spoiled! Stupid Nick! ---- P6-1 :Evil Hucast: I will make them stronger! P6-2 :Evil Hucast: GWAHAHA!! P6-3 :Evil Hucast: Hee hee, Perfect! :jordan: I am jordan. P6-4 :Evil Hucast: Question? :jordan: ! :JORDAN: I am JORDAN. P6-5 :jordan: Megrid! :JORDAN: Kill you... :Evil Hucast: But I am your master! P6-6 :Nick: He's dead. Now I can do the freedom dance! ---- P7-1 :Nick: Freedom, Freedom. :jordan: Must kill... :JORDAN: People that are powerful... P7-2 :Back to us :Charlie: STOP HIM! :Josh: Hurry Jordan! :Exhi!e: MUST... GET... Charlie! :Jordan: Co2,, A, Copper P7-3 :got a "Android Eraser". Use it to erase an Android's memory. P7-4 :Exhi!e: App, My, Lasagna... Ripped... Duck? P7-5 :Jordan: Now I have to buy a new memory unit... :Exhi!e: Who am I? :Josh: It worked... Too well. :Charlie: At least he's not touching me! P7-6 :Exhi!e: I still know what I like. :Pinch" :Charlie: Aiieee! Category:PSWhoa Chapters